What's right, is never easy
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Post HPB. Harry weiß das er richtig gehandelt hat. Aber die richtige Entscheidung ist nicht immer die leichteste. Das merkt er gerade jetzt, als er die letzten Tage im Fuchsbau verbringt.


_**What's right, is never easy**_

Es war nicht einfach. Das wusste er. Er hatte sich entschieden... und doch... etwas fehlte ihm. Wie konnte es ihr gelingen sich in so kurzer Zeit so ...nein, er wusste schon länger wie sehr er sie brauchte. Und doch hatte er sich gegen sich selbst entschieden. Es war besser so, er musste sie schützen. Vor sich selbst und vor IHM.

Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, die Hühner gackerten unbekümmert im Schatten des Fuchsbaus und wirbelten staubige Erde auf. Ein Gartengnom kroch durch das Gemüsebeet und pirschte sich an eine winzige Möhre heran. Es ließ sich nicht erahnen wie unfassbar normal alles schien. Aber es tat gut, dieses Gefühl zuhaben.

„FRED! GEORGE!", schrie es aus dem Garten und Harry schreckte zusammen. Er löste sich von dem Anblick, den er genossen hatte und glitt aus seinem Stuhl am Fenster. Seine Jeans rutschte etwas hinunter und er zog beim hinausgehen den Gürtel enger. Gerade hatte er die Schwelle überschritten als ein blumiger Duft in der Luft lag. Ein Duft den er liebte und zugleich fürchtete.

Sie lag auf der Holzbank, von der die grüne Farbe abblätterte und auf der man Acht geben musste sich keinen Splitter in die Finger zu jagen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, das rote Haar leuchtete im grellen Licht des Mittags und ihre Hände lagen gefaltet auf ihrem Bauch. Sie schien zu schlafen. Keine flüchtigen Blicke, kein heimliches ansehen kam jetzt in Frage. Er konnte sie betrachten solange er wollte, ohne dass sie ihn bemerkte. Er verspürte den Impuls nieder zuknien, seine Hand auszustrecken und über ihre rote Mähne zu streicheln oder ihre Wange zu berühren. Aber er widerstand.

Harry seufzte leise als ihn ein erneutes „George! Fred!" aufschreckte. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und er sah wie die Zwillinge durch den Garten rannten, Mrs Weasley dicht auf ihren Fersen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er aus kaum geöffneten Augen beobachtet wurde und sah auch nicht, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln formte, das ihr über den Tag helfen würde.

Das weiße Zelt war nun vollkommen errichtet und drei kleine Fahnen wehten auf dem Dach im nicht existierenden Wind. Es erinnerte Harry irgendwie an Ritterspiele und es hätte ihn wohl nicht erstaunt wenn ihm eine Rüstung entgegen gekommen wäre, die sich am Eingang postierte. Er lächelte über sich selbst und schritt hinein. Eine Tafel in Form eines U war bereits aufgebaut, von der Decke hingen lange Stoffbahnen in Pastelltönen, in der Mitte des Zeltes lag die Tanzfläche welche mit hellem Parkett glänzte und ziemlich rutschig aussah. Harry nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag nicht ein Mal diesen Boden zu betreten. Um nichts in der Welt würde er tanzen!

„Ahh, ´Arry!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Ist es nischt schö'n gewordan? Es ist natürlisch noch nischt fertig. Die Blum'än fehlen noch und...", er konnte ihr nicht weiter folgen, denn Fleur sprach immer schneller und als sie geendet hatte blinzelte Harry sie verstört an.

„Árry, was meinst du?"

„Ähm...", brachte er heraus und schaute sich Hilfe suchend um. Fleur missdeutete es und zusammen ließen sie ihren Blick erneut durch das Festzelt schweifen. Harry hatte keinerlei Mängel bemerkt, die Fleur ihm nun zeigte und es ertönte Hermines Stimme in seinen Ohren die sagte „Jungs!"

Ein rascheln ertönte hinter ihnen. „Ah, da bist du ja, Harry.", rief Mrs. Weasley freundlich. „Kannst du Ron mit den Gnomen helfen? Für morgen muss alles Entgnomt sein. Wir wollen doch keine Überraschungen erleben.", lachte sie nervös und setzte ein dementsprechendes Lächeln auf.

„Ja, mach ich.", antwortete er erleichtert Fleur entkommen zu können und überließ den beiden Frauen das Feld, die sich augenblicklich in einer schnellen Diskussion befanden.

Draußen im Garten war Ron bereits damit beschäftigt einen Gnom über die Hecke zu schleudern.

„Und bleib weg!", rief er einem besonders widerspenstigen Exemplar hinterher, das ihm im Flug eine unhöfliche Handgeste gezeigt hatte.

„Wie geht es voran?", erkundigte sich Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Sie werden von mal zu mal unhöflicher, ich schwöre es dir. Bei Merlins Bart!"

„Na wie würde es dir gefallen in hohem Bogen über eine Hecke geworfen zu werden und das immer wieder?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, die niemandem aus der Weasley Familie gehörte.

„Sie sind doch selber Schuld, sie brauchen ja nicht immer wieder kommen.", antwortete Ron trotzig und blickte Hermine herausfordernd an. Diese lächelte jedoch nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Koffer, der neben ihr geschwebt hatte sank zur Erde und sie kam auf beide zu um sie zu begrüßen.

„Wie war es bei deinen Eltern?", erkundigte sich Ron, nach einer kurzen Umarmung. „hast du es ihnen erzählt?"

Hermine senkte ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment, beschämt, wie Harry annahm.

„Ich habe ihnen fast alles erzählt. Sie wissen von Dumbledore, aber nicht das Hogwarts vielleicht geschlossen bleibt. Es...", Hermine sprach nicht weiter und ihre braunen Augen schauten bekümmert zu Harry. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden, seine Gesichtszüge versteinert. Die Erinnerung kam wieder und die Illusion eines unbekümmerten Sommertages war dahin.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine dennoch.

„Ja, prima.", antwortete er.

„Lügner.", sagte sie und blickte ihn verständnisvoll an. Doch Harry sprach kein Wort. Er fühlte sich wie vor einem Jahr. Er wollte nicht über den Tod sprechen, nicht über Sirius und nicht über Dumbledore. Es machte nichts besser.

Da standen sie nun in der prallen Mittagshitze und starrten einander schweigend an. Ein langer und schwieriger Weg lag vor ihnen. Ein langer Weg den sie zu dritt beginnen und vielleicht nicht zu dritt beenden würden.

Das alles lag vor ihnen. Zum einen so weit entfernt und unerreichbar und doch so nah und mitreißend.

Ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn rannte durch ihre Mitte und brach den Bann, der sie soeben gefesselt hatte.

„Hast du Ginny schon gesehen?", fragte Ron nun. „Und das Zelt? Du musst dir unbedingt das Zelt ansehen!", forderte er sie auf und Harry fiel einmal mehr das ein, was Mr. Weasley zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft gesagt hatte. Viele Zauberer auf einem Fleck und jeder versucht den anderen zu beeindrucken.

„Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen außer euch.", lächelte Hermine und wurde augenblicklich von Ron ergriffen, der sie hinter sich her zog. „Mach schon mal weiter, Harry! Wir sind gleich wieder da!", rief Ron noch über seine Schulter und dann waren beide um die Ecke verschwunden. Harry schien irgendwie zu bezweifeln das beide gleich wieder zurück sein würden. Doch er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und pirschte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an einen Gnom heran, der vorsichtig aus seinem Erdloch spähte.

Das Essen an diesem Abend war eine laute Angelegenheit. Wie schon einmal waren mehrere Tische nach draußen gebracht worden und sie aßen unter dem langsam wachsenden Sternenhimmel. Wie es zu diesen Zeiten möglich war, schien Harry etwas unbegreiflich. Noch vor einem Jahr wollte Mr. Weasley von jedem die Identität durch geheime Parolen erkennen und nun saßen sie unter freiem Himmel. Etwas musste anders sein, nur das man es nicht sah.

Harry's Blick wanderte den Tisch hinunter und verblieb so lange auf ihr bis sie von ihrem Gespräch mit Charlie aufsah. Sie lächelte, doch schon wand er sich Fred und George zu, die ihm ein Taschentuch unter die Nase hielten und ihn aufforderten es mal zu benutzen. Harry blickte beide misstrauisch an.

„Nur zu!" , ermunterte Fred. „Es wird nichts schlimmes passieren.", versicherte er.

„Genau.", bestätigte George. „Wir würden unserem Finanzier der ersten Stunde keine Streiche spielen."

„Und was wird passieren?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtshalber.

„Das ist unser Taschentuchfeuerwerk.", grinste Fred. „nur mal schütteln und schon geht es los."

„Bis zu 10 Mal verwendbar.", ergänzte George. „Und dann kann man es als normales Taschentuch verwenden. Sofern noch was übrig ist."

„Ich werde es mal ausprobieren.", versprach Harry und steckte es zu Fred und Georges Enttäuschung in seine Hosentasche.

Es dauert nicht lange und Mrs Weasley scheuchte Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Harry zu Bett. Morgen war schließlich ein langer Tag und niemand sollte gähnend und mit dunklen Augenringen unter den Gästen sitzen. Ron und Ginny fingen eine Diskussion über Erfrischungszauber und dergleichen an, aber ihre Mutter ließ nicht mit sich reden. Selbst Ron's „Ich bin volljährig!" brachte keine Einsicht und Mrs Weasley war kurz davor ihre beiden Kinder ins Haus zu ziehen. Unter großem Protest trollten sich die zwei jüngsten Weasleys davon. Hermine warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu, Ron deswegen nicht aufzuziehen, doch dieser Quittierte alles mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Beide konnten Mr. Weasley hören, wie er sagte „War das wirklich nötig, Molly. Es sind Ferien."

„Ja, Arthur, das war nötig. Ihre Erziehung darf jetzt nicht aufhören, da...da Sommerferien sind."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich erneut an. Mrs Weasley hatte es nicht sagen können, das Hogwarts vielleicht geschlossen bleibt. Sprach sie so aus Angst, oder aus Zuversicht? Keiner von ihnen konnte es deuten, doch es brachte ihnen die Illusion eines ganz normalen Ferientages.

Sie hatten die Tür zum Haus noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sie deutlich die Stimmen von Ginny und Ron hörten.

„...wie kann sie nur..."

„...ich bin volljährig..."

„...gerade mal 10 Uhr..."

„...werde bald 17..."

„Sie erinnern mich an Fred und George.", kicherte Hermine und überschritt die Schwelle.

„Nur das Ginny schöner ist als alle zusammen.", schoss es aus Harry und er blieb auf halbem Wege stehen, da Hermine sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue musterte. Doch er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, ging an ihr vorüber und ließ auch die beiden Weasleys hinter sich, als er die unzähligen, knarrenden Stufen zu Ron's Zimmer erklomm.

„Was hat er?", fragte Ron verstört, der das Gezeter mit Ginny unterbrochen hatte und ihm nachsah.

„Er denkt nach...", sagte Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln an die jüngste Weasley gerichtet und stieg ebenfalls die Stufen nach oben.

Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein, als Harry von seinem Campingbett rollte und seine nackten Füße die Holztreppe berührte. Vorsichtig ging er die Stufen hinunter um niemanden zu wecken, was sich als sehr schwierig erwies, denn fast jede Stufe im Fuchsbau knarrte. Als er die Küche erreicht hatte atmete er erleichtert aus, bis er ein Geräusch hörte, das zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde nicht normal war. Jemand lief umher. Achtsam zog er seinen Zauberstab, denn Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, riet er sich und so schlich Harry in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Mit der Zauberstabspitze voran pirschte er sich zum Sofa hinüber, als jemand seine Hand packte. Mit einem Mal verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder. Ein Knie drückte ihn mit aller Macht nach unten und hinderte ihn am aufstehen. Ein Zauberstab leuchtete in sein Gesicht und er blickte seinen Besitzer erstaunt an.

Braune Augen sahen durch einen Schleier von rotem Haar in grüne, mandelförmige. Ginny sah deutlich in seinem Gesicht, das er es nicht fassen konnte, dass sie ihn überwältigt hatte. Strafte das seine Behauptungen nicht Lügen? Auch wenn sie so verständnisvoll war, so hatte sie gerade mehr als nur ihren Standpunkt vertreten.

Wie lange sie einander angesehen hatten wussten sie nicht, erst als Ginny ihren Zauberstab senkte schien der Bann gelöst und sie stieg von ihm. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen, er nahm sie zu ihrer Überraschung und schon war er wieder auf seinen Beinen.

„Danke, Ginny."

„Kein Problem, Harry."

„Was machst du hier unten?", fragten beide gleichzeitig und sie lachten nervös.

„Ich...", sagten wieder beide.

„Du zuerst.", forderte Harry sie auf und wartete.

„Mitternachtssnack.". antwortete Ginny schlicht und deutete auf ein kleines Tischchen am Fenster auf dem ein Teller mit einem Sandwich stand.

„Ich wollte was trinken.", erklärte Harry nun und zeigte hinter sich auf die Küche.

„Na dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten, nicht das du verdurstest und ich werde morgen dafür beschuldigt.", neckte sie und biss in ihr Brot.

Auf halbem Weg blieb Harry stehen. „Willst du auch etwas?", erkundigte er sich. Es hörte sich in seinen Ohren nicht so verzweifelt an, wie seine erste Version von „Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten."

„Ja klar...das Sandwich ist schon etwas trocken.", log sie ohne zu zögern und folgte ihm.

Auch wenn es eine merkwürdige Anspannung zwischen ihnen gab, so genossen beide ihr stilles Beisammensein und störten sich nicht am Schweigen des anderen, als sie in der Küche saßen und ein Butterbier tranken.

Also die große Standuhr 2 schlug zuckten beide zusammen. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen.", seufzte Ginny und verfluchte innerlich das alte Familienerbstück für die Unterbrechung.

Nun erklommen sie gemeinsam die knarrenden Stufen und es entbrannte ein kleiner Wettbewerb zwischen ihnen, wer weniger Geräusche machte. Ginny schien zu gewinnen und Harry schob es darauf, dass sie in diesem Haus aufgewachsen war und es besser kannte als er von seinen Besuchen den Sommer über.

Vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer blieb sie stehen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", flüsterte sie und lächelte. Ihr blumiger Duft umfing ihn, wie er es immer tat und er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Ein kleiner Kuss auf ihre Wange folgte und ein „Schlaf gut!", und schon war er die Stufen hinauf.

Als sich Ginny wieder in ihr Bett kuschelte berührte sie ihre Wange und dankte Bill für die Selbstverteidigungsstunden und ihrem Magen, der zu nachtschlafender Zeit gerne etwas Nachschub wollte. Es hieß doch immer, man solle seinem Bauchgefühl folgen.

/O/

„Ron! Harry! Steht auf!", dröhnte es durch die Zimmertüre, gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Klopfen. „Ihr müsst Frühstücken! Ihr müsst euch umziehen! Ihr müsst die Gäste begrüßen!", rief Mrs Weasley und tobte die Stufen wieder hinunter.

„Kommschon.", nuschelte Ron und drehte seinen Rücken zur Tür. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis wieder jemand gegen die Türe pochte. Diesmal jedoch etwas zaghafter.

„Steht endlich auf!", sagte Hermine und kam ins Zimmer. Keiner der beiden Jungs regte sich.

„Na wenn es unbedingt sein muss.", schüttelte sie ihre braunen Locken und griff zu Plan B.

„RON DIE CANNONS LÖSEN SICH AUF!!!", schrie sie hysterisch und zog an seiner Decke.

Mit einem Mal schoss Ron aus dem Bett, warf Hermine zu Boden und schüttelte sie aufgeregt.

„Was? Die Cannons trennen sich? Woher weißt du das? Ich brauch noch Autogramme von ihrer letzten Formation! Das ist bestimmt die Schuld von dem Reserve Treiber, Ian Hopkins! DAS..."

„Das war nur ein Mittel dich wach zu bekommen.", grinste sie fies.

„Hermine!", schrie Ron aufgebracht.

„Ja, Ronald?", fragte sie sanft.

„Du bist so gemein!", beschuldigte er sie lahm und stand auf.

„Ja, so bin ich. Guten Morgen Harry.", sagte sie und ergriff seine angebotene Hand.

„Morgen Hermine.", gähnte er herzhaft und streckte sich.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen, alle anderen haben schon gegessen.", riet sie. „Die arme Ginny wurde schon von Fleur's Mutter in Beschlag genommen. Ich sage euch, es geht zu wie im Irrenhaus."

Harry horchte auf. „Warum wurde Ginny in Beschlag genommen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Ginny ist eine der Brautjungfern!"

„Ach, ist sie?", fragte nun Ron.

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Zieht euch an!", orderte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatten sie unten in der Küche die Überbleibsel des Frühstücks entdeckt und begannen es zu verspeisen. Sie hatten nicht eine ruhige Minute, da ständig jemand ins Haus kam, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden.

„Das wird mir fehlen.", seufzte Ron und stopfte die andere Hälfte seines Brötchens in sich hineinen.

„Ja, mir auch.", stimmte Harry zu und blickte ein kleines Blondes Mädchen an, das mit einer älteren Frau durch die Küche lief. Beide wünschten höflich „Guten Morgen", als das Mädchen erstarrte. Harry ansah, einen kurzen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und die Treppen hinauf stürmte.

„Ähm...erinnert mich irgendwie an Ginny."

„Oh, das macht Gabrielle bei jedäm Jungän.", sagte die ältere Dame lächelnd und ging nach draußen.

Ron warf Harry ein breites Grinsen zu. „Ich glaube eher das machen alle Mädchen bei einem Jungen."

„Ach halt die Klappe.", grinste Harry ebenfalls und klaute Ron das letzte Biskuit.

„Hey! Das war meines!", protestierte er.

„Du wirst nicht in den nächsten Stunden an Unterernährung sterben.", erklang Hermines Stimme von der Treppe und stieg die letzte Stufe hinab. „Ron, starr nicht so. Es ist nur ein Kleid."

Ron schloss seinen Mund und blickte in die Teetasse vor ihm, in der sich die Blätter zu einer bizarren Form abgesetzt hatten, die ihn stark an zwei Menschen erinnerte welche eng umschlungen tanzten. Nervös nahm er sie in die Hand und schwenkte einmal um den Anblick nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen, erst dann schaute er auf.

„Du siehst toll aus Hermine.", sagte er ernsthaft, was beiden eine leichte Röte in die Wangen trieb.

„Danke Ronald.", lächelte sie und strich eine nicht existierende Falte aus ihrem indigofarbenen Kleid.

Harry schmunzelte als er das Verhalten seiner Freunde beobachtete und plötzlich das Gefühl hatte zu stören. Er glitt langsam von seinem Stuhl und lief so leise wie möglich die Treppe empor. Den letzten Treppenabschnitt sprintete er hinauf und so konnte er nicht reagieren, als er den obersten Absatz erreicht hatte und über ein Paar Füße fiel, das aus einem Wandschrank heraus gestreckt war.

Ein kurzer Schrei ertönte, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Knall und Harry lag am Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment war alle Luft aus ihm gewichen und seine Sicht eingetrübt. Hände, weich und warm rollten ihn auf den Rücken. Ein Gesicht erschien vor ihm.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung? Das wollte ich nicht. Geht es dir gut? Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch. Tut dir der Kopf weh? Oh Gott, die ganze Zaubergemeinschaft wird hinter mir her sein, wenn ich dich irreparabel verletzt habe."

„Gi...Ginny?"

„Ja, Harry. Sprich zu mir...", flüsterte sie besorgt und ihr Gesicht war so nah, das Harry sich nur etwas aufrichten musste um ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen zu spüren.

Doch er widerstand.

„Warum versteckst du dich in einem Wandschrank?", fragte er stattdessen und ihre Hand glitt von seiner Wange. Er merkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihn dort berührt hatte.

„Oh, ehm. Ich brauchte mal eine Pause von ... Fleur. Sie ist noch schlimmer als sonst... und Mom erst...du machst dir keine Vorstellung.", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Und sieh dir an was sie mir angetan haben!", beschwerte sich Ginny und gestikulierte auf ihr goldenes Kleid. „Ich bekomme kaum Luft, ich bin alle Fünf Minuten kurz davor an Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben! Und dazu diese Schuhe!", tippte sie auf die zum Kleid passenden Sandalen, die ihre Beine noch langer erscheinen ließen. „Ich denke jeden Moment verliere ich das Gleichgewicht. Was ist wenn ich vor allen Gästen falle? Mom wird mich enterben und Fred und George werden es mir immer wieder unter die Nase reiben!"

Harry konnte nicht mehr als blinzeln, als ihm Ginny ihre aktuellen Bedenken und Ängste offenbarte. Wie konnte eine einzige Person im selben Moment so viele Gedanken, Gefühle und Worte haben. Und diese auch noch zum Ausdruck bringen?

„Hey, Ginny. Schhhhhh.", beruhigte er sie, indem er ihren Arm auf und ab streichelte. „Das wird schon. Du packst dass.", versicherte er ihr und gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst in was für einer bizarren Position sie sich befanden. Er lag am Boden, sie kniend neben ihm, doch er nahm ihr die Aufregung. Wieder beschlich Harry das Gefühl, als würde nichts Erschreckendes und Grausames in der Welt vor sich gehen. Als hätte er keine Aufgabe, die ihn vielleicht nicht in diese Familie zurückkehren ließ. Als würde er nicht das, was er am meisten bei sich haben wollte, zurück lassen müssen.

„Hast du jetzt doch Schmerzen?", riss ihn Ginny aus seinen Gedanken und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Nein...es geht schon. Ich... sollte mich jetzt umziehen.", versicherte er und stand auf. Wieder auf den Beinen und mit seiner Brille auf der Nase betrachtete er Ginny verstohlen, was ihm nur mühevoll gelang. Denn für seinen Geschmack war das Kleid einfach zu eng, es betonte viel zu sehr ihre Figur...und dazu noch die Beine...gut der Stoff reichte bis zum Knie...DOCH...die Kreatur in seiner Brust knurrte missbilligend.

„Also...dann Harry...", sie versuchte tief Luft zuholen.

„Du schaffst das Ginny.", lächelte er noch einmal aufmunternd. „Und wenn du doch fallen solltest bin ich da um dir aufzuhelfen."

Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment eindringlich an, so als wollte sie etwas antworten, doch dann verabschiedete sie sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln und stieg vorsichtig die Stufen hinab.

Er blieb so lange auf dem Absatz stehen, bis das Geräusch ihrer Sandalen verstummt war. Erst dann trat er in Ron's grell oranges Zimmer und blickte mit Argwohn auf den schwarzen Festumhang in den er sich gleich zwängen würde.

Augenblicke später schlenderte Ron durch die Tür und zu seinem Schrank. Er hatte noch immer eine leichte Röte im Gesicht, was fürchterlich mit seinem Haar kollidierte. Stolz zog er ebenfalls einen schwarzen Festumhang aus seinem Kleiderschrank.

„Nicht mehr der von Tante Tessie?", fragte Harry schelmisch und verkniff sich ein grinsen.

„Haha, das ist nicht witzig."

„Wird Tante Tessie heute auch hier sein?", erkundigte er sich weiter.

„Sehr witzig, Harry. Und nein, engste Familie und Mitglieder des Ordens."

„Warum dann das große Zelt?"

„Mensch Harry, stöhnte Ron und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. „Überleg doch mal, wir Weasleys sind schon genug nur im engsten Familienkreis."

„Oh...ja.", nickte Harry und besah sich vollkommen im Spiegel. Sein Ebenbild streckte zwei Daumen empor und zwinkerte ihm verwegen zu.

Kurze Zeit später verließen sie das Haus in die grelle Mittagssonne. Kein Huhn gackerte durch den Hof und pickte in der Erde. Nirgends spähte ein Gnom aus einem Erdloch und nirgendwo hätte man zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr Freude und Gelächter erwartet. Viele Hexen und Zauberer in bunten Kleidern und Festumhängen schmückten den Fuchsbau auf ihre eigene Art und Weise mit Farbe und Heiterkeit.

Harry sog diesen Augenblick in sich ein, er wollte ihn für immer in seinem Gedächtnis behalten, denn er wusste, dass es der letzte freudige Tag war den er für lange Zeit oder auch für immer haben sollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry, Ron, Fred und George waren damit beauftragt die Gäste an ihren bestimmten Platz zu bringen. Im Festzelt waren nun Stühle auf der Tanzfläche aufgestellt und Harry musste nun doch einen Fuß auf das Parkett setzen, ganz gegen seinem Schwur.

Als die entfernte Turmuhr des nahe gelegenen Dorfes Zwei schlug saßen alle Gäste und an der vordersten Reihe hatte sich Bill zusammen mit seinen beiden Trauzeugen aufgebaut. Auf einmal erklang eine leise Musik, sämtliche Anwesende drehten sich um und sahen zu wie Gabrielle und Ginny zwischen den Stühlen entlang schritten, gefolgt von Fleur und ihrem Vater.

Harry hatte nur Augen für Ginny und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie an ihm vorbei schritt und ihn anstrahlte. Wieder einmal wirbelten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf ob er das richtige getan hatte. Er sah sie jeden Tag und nie hatte sie seine Entscheidung in Frage gestellt, sie hatte es akzeptiert, es verstanden. Doch etwas nagte an ihm, etwas in ihm weigerte sich das zu akzeptieren was er selber von ihr vorausgesetzt hatte. Denn er kannte Ginny, aber gerade in diesem Moment zweifelte Harry ob er sich selber kannte.

Die Zeremonie verging wie im Flug, Worte wurden gewechselt, sehnsüchtige Blicke ausgetauscht und schließlich der lang ersehnte Kuss. Die Stühle verschwanden und alle Gäste nahmen an der langen Tafel platz. Das Fest nahm seinen Lauf und irgendwann befand sich Harry doch wieder auf dem glänzenden Parkett in der Mitte des Zeltes.

„Harry, wann hattest du...", flüsterte Hermine, als Mr und Mrs. Weasley an ihnen vorbei tanzten.

„Nur deswegen hast du mich zum tanzen gezwungen?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das hättest du auch ohne Schmerzen in den Füßen haben können."

„Da siehst du mal was ich alles bereit bin auch mich zu nehmen.", lachte sie, bekam aber sofort wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Heut Nacht, alle anderen werden zu beschäftigt sein um ..." er hielt kurz inne, natürlich würde jemand bemerken, dass sie fort waren. „Wenn alle schlafen, dann gehen wir. Hast du alles was du brauchst?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie schwermütig und seufzte.

„Hey, jetzt bin ich aber dran.", ertönte Ron's Stimme.

„Nur zu.", ermutigte Harry ihn und trat beiseite. „Hermine muss dir noch was sagen.", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und er verschwand von der Tanzfläche.

„Was musst du mir sagen.", wollte er wissen.

„Heute Nacht gehen wir.", sagte sie und legte beide Arme um seinen Hals. Langsam bewegten sie sich zur Musik, während sie sich wissend anblickten. Es gab so viel zu sagen, über das was ihnen bevor stand und doch genügte es sich in die Augen zu sehen.

Beide bemerkten nicht, wie Harry aus dem Zelt schlüpfte und langsam durch den Garten schritt. Seine Augen landeten auf der alten grünen Holzbank unter dem Küchenfenstern. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, doch schließlich nahm er platz und richtete sein Gesicht gen Himmel. Vereinzelt zogen Wolken durch den Nachthimmel und verdeckten das Licht, das Sterne in Millionen Kilometer Entfernung zu ihnen schickten. Ob sie in diesem Moment noch lebten, die Sterne? Würde er irgendwann wieder hier sitzen und die gleichen Himmelskörper ihr Licht auf ihn strahlen.

Schritte ertönten und eine dunkle Figur stolzierte auf ihn zu. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl sie würde schwanken und dann erkannte er Ginny, im gleichen Augenblick wie sie ihn.

„Harry..."

„Hey Ginny."

„Was..."

„Einen Moment Pause...", antwortete sie. „Meine Füße bringen mich um. Wenn ich jetzt andere Schuhe anziehe wird niemand mehr darauf achten, dafür sind 2/3 der Gäste einfach zu betrunken."

„Da könntest du Recht haben.", grinste er und rückte beiseite um ihr platz zumachen.

„Ja, ich glaube Tante Muriel hatte zu viel Holunderwein, sie beginnt Geschichten zu erzählen.", lächelte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Kleine Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und tanzten um ihr Gesicht, als sie sich von ihren Sandalen befreite. „Viel besser.", stöhnte sie und wackelte mit ihren Zehen, als sie sich zurück lehnte und ebenfalls den Nachthimmel betrachtete. Sie schwiegen lange und lauschten den Geräuschen der Dunkelheit und des langsam ausklingenden Festes. Irgendwie fand Harrys Hand den Weg über die Bank und in Ginny's und irgendwie geschah es das beide näher rückten und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Heute Nacht geht ihr.", sagte sie plötzlich und schaute ihn an. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

„Wha...w...woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kann denken.", antwortete Ginny ruhig. „Es schien zupassen.

In Harry wuchs ein ungutes Gefühl, als er ihren Blick sah und senkte seinen. Er wollte ihn eigentlich nicht sehen, denn er fürchtete es würde ihn umstimmen.

„Du kannst mich ruhig anschauen. Ich werde nicht versuchen dich zu überreden.", flüsterte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Ich würde es eh nicht schaffen.", klang ihre Stimme hoffnungslos.

Wie sehr sie sich doch irrte, dachte er und beklagte den plötzlichen Verlust ihrer Nähe.

„Ich... „, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war nicht gut im Umgang mit Mädchen, vor allem nicht in so einer Situation. Wenn Ginny nun auch plötzlich anfangen würde zu weinen...ihm kam etwas in Erinnerung...er zog ein gefaltetes Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und schüttelte es auf um es ihr zu reichen, doch im selben Augenblick zuckte es aus seiner Hand und Kugeln in allen Farben schossen in den Himmel und explodierten.

Er hatte Fred und Georges Taschentuchfeuerwerk erwischt. Neugier über den Lärm brachte die Gäste aus dem Festzelt und sie starrten in die Nacht und erfreuten sich der leuchtenden Bilder zwischen den Sternen.

Ginny und Harry waren wie erstarrt über das plötzliche Geschehen und kein Ton drang aus ihren Mündern, während sie auf der grünen alten Holzbank saßen und das Schauspiel betrachteten. Nach knapp 15 Minuten war alles vorbei und ein versengter Fetzen Stoff schwebte zu Boden. Die Gäste applaudierten freudig und strömten zurück in das helle Licht des Zeltes.

„Das war..."

„...eigentlich nicht meine Absicht.", gestand Harry beschämt.

„Es war trotzdem schön.", lächelte sie und stand auf.

Harry verfiel plötzlich in Panik. Er konnte den Abend nicht so enden lassen, er konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

„Ginny...", flüsterte er und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er überragte sie um einen Kopf, jetzt wo sie barfuss war.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ich... ich...", stammelte er.

Ginny sah zu ihm auf und er versuchte jede Kleinigkeit ihres Gesichtes in sich aufzunehmen.

„Was ist mit dir?", bemerkte sie seinen Blick.

„Ich will mir einprägen wie du aussiehst.", sagte er ruhig. „Damit ich mich erinnern kann..."

Für lange Zeit studierten sie das Gesicht des anderen, bis Harry ihre Hand auf seiner linken Wange spürte. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüfte und beide beugten sich nach vorne.

Die Welt stand still als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten und eine Vertrautheit wieder erweckt wurde, die beide so vermisst hatten. Die Passion, die beide über Wochen in sich aufgestaut hatten explodierte mit einem Male und legte sich über sie wie ein Schutzschild. Niemand konnte ihnen etwas anhaben, nichts konnte sie in diesem Moment auseinander bringen und es erschien ihnen wie eine wunderschöne Nacht, mit der es mehr auf sich hatte als nur das Leuchten der Sterne.

Wie lange sie dort gestanden hatten wusste später keiner von ihnen. Nur das die Musik verstummt war und sich beide etwas ohne Worte versprochen hatten.

Erneut sahen sie sich an, beide mit einem Lächeln als Ginny erneut über seine Wange streichelte und ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss gab. Erst dann löste sie sich von ihm und mit einem letzten schwermütigen Blick verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit.

Harry schaute ihr nach und als er sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte schloss er die Augen und sah sie wieder vor sich, wie sie ihn begleiten würde. Auf seiner Reise in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

**_Ende  
_**

****

* * *

**_ Review?_**


End file.
